


Eyes on the Past

by RetroCorgi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Au mixed with canon, Comedy, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Past, Romance at some point, Smut, Spirits, angst with a happy ending maybe, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/pseuds/RetroCorgi
Summary: Long ago there was an era where the world was much different than how it is now.Law was just about to get a taste of the past, and maybe some visitors from it, too.





	1. Meeting The Past

  
Children, adults, and even the elderly gathered around the tall, tanned man. He skillfully yet carefully used his fingers - instead of a normal brush - to paint the request from an idiot that thought you couldn't use fingers to paint.

  
Law was more than happy to prove them wrong.

  
He had picked a good spot to settle in as an artist - people around these places barely had any clue about art and it's beautiful potential. Needless to say he had attracted quite a lot of attention, which meant that people were more than willing to pay a good few for his paintings.

  
Now if he could only see the look on the people who doubted him now - they thought one couldn't make a living out of painting. Hah! Think again, you ignorant, tasteless fools. Law was in a spectacular position. He now owns his own house, a car, and he's planning on soon adopting a pet - it was getting pretty lonely living by himself.  
Thinking about this had lighten up his mood, he was fired up! Not even the obnoxious request could ruin his mood. The request was to draw the legendary pirate who once lived very long ago.

  
Monkey D. Luffy, a rambunctious pirate that throughout his wild adventures, has earned the title of The King of Pirates. The pirate had made quite a name for himself. Stories say Luffy was just a reckless rubber boy who had an absurd dream. Stories also mentioned how he was more frequently referred to as Straw Hat Luffy - having a straw hat with him apparently even before the beginning of his adventure out in the sea.

  
Though Law didn't know what to believe when it was related to the pirate. His nose scrunched up as he elegantly painted the pirate's scruffy hair. Straw Hat Luffy was _always_ described as a man with tanned skin - messy, black hair and a face that forever stayed young. Eyes full of confidence, life - and a smile that might as well be described as the sunshine itself. Not only Straw Hat, but apparently his pirate crew was very eccentric as well.

  
Though the artist couldn't quite remember the names of any of his crew members.

  
"He looks so cool!!" Law was snapped out of his thoughts when a starry eyed kid commented on his work. Kids seemed to enjoy the legends of Straw Hat Luffy, for the story that was told was very fantasy-like. The artist couldn't fully believe on the legend due to the fact that some things were just very absurd. Pirate Era? Devil Fruits? Bizarre creatures? People can't even explain how the world went from how it used to be to how it is now. It went from chaotic to actually having some level of normality.

  
He was just glad that the world is as it is - and couldn't care less of how the world was.

  
The things said about the pirate's smile being contagious were no lie, though. Law could feel himself almost smile along with it as he drew it - he hated it. For Law, Straw Hat Luffy seemed to be a huge burden on the people who wanted to live normal lives. He was glad he wasn't around when supposedly Luffy sailed the seas.

  
He put the finishing touches on the painting, letting out a much needed sigh as he took in the sight on his finished piece. The legendary pirate sat proudly on a rock - smile as big as the sea itself, his eyes closed to further compliment the bubbly happiness the pirate displayed. One of his hands held onto the straw hat on his head, he looked young, free, and confident. People mumbled in praise on how accurate the painting depicted the King of Pirates himself.

  
Did he really paint the man that well? He's only ever seen rough sketches on how the man _possibly_ used to look like. Law had never seen any photos of Luffy, not that he even knew said photos existed. So he couldn't really confirm nor deny other people's thoughts on the artwork.

  
"Well, you proved me wrong." The idiot sighed, looking at the painting with some amount of amazement.

  
"I did." Law quickly responded, coldly. It was getting late - he was tired and he wanted to go home. It seemed like the spectators felt the same way, too, as they were already making their leave. He looked at the painting one last time as he cleaned his hands and began putting his tools away.

  
The artist decided he would keep this work, he didn't need the extra money and was honestly quite proud of this one.

* * *

  
Law fiddled with his keys for a good five seconds before finding the right one. He opened the door to his house, welcoming himself to his own home. A content breath escaped his lips, there was silence, and nothing but. He appreciated it very much, and welcomed it with open arms. Too much noise and people tired him out, he needed peace and quiet.

**Rustle.**

  
The artist jumped a little at the sound of a page being turned. He eyed the book on his couch warily. He always left it open so he wouldn't get lost on what he was reading, but the damn pages would always turn by themselves. Well, he could only blame himself and the fact that he was too lazy to use something to protect the pages.

  
He lightly tossed his bag on the floor, looking at his painting before placing it somewhere near his couch. Law stared at the captain's smiling face, and he could almost feel it staring back at him, somehow. That caused an uncomfortable shiver to assault his spine. He didn't even know the captain and he was already annoyed at the thought of his used to be existence.

  
When did it become so cold? Law was 100 percent certain that it was soon to be summer and the weather was fairly cool...

  
So why did he feel like he was in the middle of the worst snowstorm? Not that he has even BEEN in one... but damn was it very cold all of the sudden. No surprise there, however, ever since he moved into this house there has always been these cold spots. He would be walking to the kitchen and feel this extremely cold pocket of air on one particular location, nowhere else. He'd hover his hand around it for a few and it would suddenly move onto another location, as if avoiding his unwelcome touch.

  
"Your house is haunted!" He remembers his friend Shachi saying, though the redhead would blame any little unusual thing on ghosts. Did he believe in ghosts? He didn't care, was the answer. Whether they do or not is not in his best interests.

  
His interests, though, was taking a nice bath and heading to bed.

  
And he sure as hell did.

* * *

  
Last night was by far one of the worse nights ever. He was freezing cold throughout the whole night even with the covers wrapped around him to all hell. Stupid pocket of cold deciding to cuddle him the whole night. Oh, great. Now he's thinking the mysterious cold is to some extent annoying company. He really needed a pet. At least the cold stopped at some point, but he couldn't figure out when because he was too busy trying not to freeze to death. Why didn't he just move? Well, he did! The damn thing followed.

  
Law stared at his tired self in the mirror. God - did he always look this bad? He should take a break from painting. All the people, pressure, deadlines... it was obviously beginning to take a toll. He should've went with digital art, then he wouldn't have to go outside as often. The sound of something falling snapped him off his thoughts. He also could've sworn he heard an 'oops' a few seconds after the unknown object fell.

  
Great, now he was hearing things. This is how it begins, it starts with hearing things - and then he will begin to see things. He will be taken to an insane asylum and rot in there.

  
Honestly it doesn't sound like the worst way to go, because he was very sure he saw someone _just_ walk by the door.

  
A freezing cold splash of water to the face should do the trick.

  
The artist walked out of the bathroom, a sigh of relief as he examined his surroundings. Normal, everything was normal and fine. In fact, everything was so fine that he will go to the store and buy himself some treats, because he deserves them.

* * *

 

The trip from the store and back was calming. He was glad to have this amount of normality in his life.

He opened the door to his house, gently closing it behind him. He set the bag of contents on the chair that for whatever reason he left beside his door.

  
"Hm? Oh, Law-chan is home!" A voice chirped.

  
"Shishishi! About time! It's been forever!" Another voice replied.

  
"It's hasn't been that long!"

  
Law stared at the two figures on his couch with a mix of confusion and fear written all over his face.

  
One of them was reading the book he always leaves on his couch. Striking, insanely long pink hair adorned their head - they wore a white hoodie and white shorts that seemed to be a little too tight for, what Law assumed, a man. Though they seemed to acknowledge his presence, their attention was more on the book.

  
The other man, however, had his attention purely on Law. His eyes were lively, a huge smile on their face which was complimented even more by the caramel skin and scruffy black hair. He shamelessly only wore a pair of boxers, which exposed a big X shaped scar on their chest.

  
Law examined them both closely, but mostly on the second man which creepily reminded him of...

  
"I think Torao is broken! He's looking over here!" The second man exclaimed, crossing his arms and tilting his head in confusion. No, Law was the one that was confused.

  
The pinky looked over to Law, dashing pink eyes stared deeply into his very being. Some tone of orange colored smoke puffed out from his nose as he rested his cheek against his balled up hand. He stuck his lower lip out as he shrugged, smiling softly as his attention was back on the book.

  
"Weird," Was the only thing that he said.

  
The other didn't seemed please at the response and was quick to jump off from the couch and rush towards Law.

  
"Torao! Don't be broken!!" He exclaimed as Law basically threw his own body back against the wall in fear.

  
"How the fuck did you two get in here..." Law _finally_ spoke in a deep growl, the confusion causing him to be just a little bit mad.

  
The other two looked at him curiously, exchanging glances before looking around.

  
"What is Torao talking about? Who?"

  
"I don't think Law-chan got enough sleep..." pinky said with a smile, hugging his pale legs.

  
"I'm talking about you _two_!" Law pointed exactly at the both of them.

  
The other two stared blankly for a moment.

  
"You... can see us...?" Pinky mumbled.

  
"TORAO CAN SEE US!!!"

  
"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I be able to?!" Law barked, though he was a bit shaky from the sudden intrusion, and the fact that the caramel boy looked creepily like the one in his painting.

  
"Shishishi! Because of _this_!" As he said that, he shoved his hand right into Law's chest. It went right through his chest and Law could feel the horribly familiar cold from before.  
Suddenly, many dots began to connect at a rapid pace, the pace was so fast...

  
That unfortunately Law passed out.

* * *

  
"You're... Monkey D. Luffy..." Law muttered under his breath, a realization more than a question.

  
"Of course I am! You painted me, didn't you?! You did! I recognize your paintings!" The Pirate King hopped up and down excitedly, his eyes sparkling at they stared into Law's dull greys.

  
"Y...You're supposed to be dead." The artist stared at Luffy intently.

  
"I am!" Luffy grinned widely.

  
"How could you say that so casually?!"

  
"Well, how else are we supposed to respond?" Pinky suddenly said after looming in the corner for the whole conversation.  
Good point.

  
"And you...?" Law looked at Pinky, who stared back at him.

  
"I am one of Luffy-chan's many friends. I don't know how, but we ended up bumping into each other in your home. Ah, call me Z." Z smiled softly at him.

  
"How do you _bump_ into each other?" Law rubbed his forehead in confusion and frustration. How long have they been here? Most importantly - How the hell does the spirit world work?!

  
"Torao can see us, though! That's so great!!" Luffy interrupted, his ghostly figure uncomfortably close to Law's physical form.

  
Also - no, it's not great at all.

  
Law hates the fact that he can't make contact with the idiot. Law was right, Straw Hat Luffy- Wait, where was his straw hat?

  
"Aren't you supposed to be wearing a straw hat?" Law asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

  
"I am! But it got lost! I don't know where it is!" Luffy pouted, seeming anxious and saddened by the topic.

  
Z frowned at the topic as well, crossing his arms as his expression instantly shifted to a happy look, green colored smoke puffing out of his nose.

  
"I guess we have a lot to explain..." Z spoke, sitting beside Law, his ghostly presence was even colder than Luffy's.

  
Law isn't looking forward to this sudden turn in his life.


	2. Getting used to It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY NEW CHAPTER!!! ENJOY!!!

How would people normally react to seeing ghosts from many years ago? Would they be happy? Or scared? Confused? Shocked?

 

Because Law doesn't relate to any of those.

 

The artist gritted his teeth to what was most likely an unhealthy intensity. The blank canvas stared back at him - he hasn't painted anything. 2 hours, it's been 2 fucking hours since he sat down to paint. Maybe it was the stress, lack of sleep - or it could be the ghost next to him staring at what he was doing intently. 

 

His dull greys drifted over to the spirit, lively pinks looking back at him curiously.

 

“What?” Z smiled at him, tying his long hair into a ponytail. 

 

Law wanted to ask what he was doing, but it was pretty obvious. He had to remember that they have been here for God knows how long - so watching what he does is a daily routine. 

 

It didn't make things any less uncomfortable, though. He doubts he could just ask him to stop and mind his own damn business, unfortunately. 

 

“Feeling uninspired?” The ghost asked, looking over to the blank canvas. 

 

“What do you think?” Law snapped back, glaring.

 

“Draw a cat! Oh, oh! Draw a tree AND a cat!” Z hopped in place, his mood seeming to have taken a sharp 180 as he glared at the canvas. 

 

Law raised an eyebrow. Z glared at the canvas like it had insulted his very existence - or, lack thereof. Like, seriously,  _ that was one hell of a glare _ . He didn't dare to say anything to the spirit because he felt like he would be aimed a weapon at. 

 

How does he know that? Or, feel like that would happen - it just felt familiar, is all. Ugh, he needed more sleep. Speaking of sleep, has the other one woken up yet? 

 

Law shudders at the memory of waking up to Luffy staring at him with a  _ very _ creepy smile. It was a miracle he didn't suffer from a damn cardiac arrest. 

 

“Torao!! When are you going to make food?! I'm hungry!” Luffy grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen. 

 

The artist balled his hand up in an angry fist, turning around to look at the other. “You're a damn ghost! How the hell could you possibly eat?” He watched as the other looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on Earth.

 

“We eat the ghost of your food!!” The pirate raised his arms up, laughing. “Isn't it obvious?”

 

“How does that even work…” Law mumbled under his breath, rubbing his temples in attempts to calm himself down. 

 

“It just does!!” Z’s sudden response almost caused Law to fall off his chair. He gripped onto the seat as if his life depended on it, looking at the pinky with angry eyes. 

 

“... I'll begin cooking  _ soon _ , okay?” Law grumbled.

 

“Soon?!” Luffy groaned loudly, crossing his arms and pouting. “But-”

 

“I said  _ soon _ , Luffy-ya.” Law growled, feeling his heart rate increase. What did he just call Luffy? Why does it feel like he's called him that before? He rubbed his face furiously, he wasn't in the mood for this. 

 

He wasn't, especially, in the mood for the damn pirate to smile at him so happily. What the fuck is that look? Law didn't like it one bit. He risked a look to the pinky and saw him staring out the window. From this angle, the scar the man had on his face was far more noticeable. Law wonders how he got it. 

 

* * *

 

Finally, Law got the long awaited inspiration and was relishing in every single brush stroke he made. He actually did end up drawing both a cat and a tree - only because it was the first idea that was given to him. He loved animals! How could he not draw a cat?! 

 

The cat slept on one of the exposed tree branches. In the painting it was Fall. The trees had begun to say goodbye to their leaves but this odd tree still kept his for as long as it could. 

 

The artist glanced at the pinky, who still watched him with high interest. The man looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes as bright as the sun and a smile from ear to ear. A surge of satisfaction overwhelmed Law as he took in the sight. It's been almost a week since he had gone outside, and it was only because he was trying to adjust as soon as possible to…

 

...this. 

 

“Frank…” Z mumbled, his big smile calming down to a content one. “This is a very nice painting,” he chirped as he looked at something on his finger. 

 

Law hummed in response, setting his tools aside and standing up - only to have Luffy appear out of the very depths of the canvas.

 

“Are you going to cook now?!” The pirate asked excitedly.

 

The artist almost tripped over himself, pressing his hand against the table next to him as he recovered from that horrid scare. “First of all…” he began, sighing deep, “do  _ not _ ever do that again.” 

 

He stood up properly, dull greys glaring at the lively pinks and browns looking back at him. “...and yes, I am.” He added, clearing his throat as he did - in fact - make his way to the kitchen. 

 

The two ghosts eagerly followed.

 

* * *

 

Cooking couldn't have been any more chaotic. Luffy wouldn't shut up at all, and all he said was nonsense about how this Sanji guy did things differently. Well, everyone cooks different! Stupid pirate saying unnecessary things.

 

Pinky wasn't any better, either. Was it normal for someone to be constantly switching emotions? Honestly, the man went from laughing, to crying - and then he began to shoot at Luffy with a gun that somehow formed out of the smoke that puffed out his nose. 

 

Of course the two just had to be abnormal - as the bullets made contact with Luffy’s body, they eventually bounced back to Z. Luffy had no intentions in fighting back, in fact - it seemed like he was used to this happening. Pinky eventually calmed down and went back to watching whatever Law did with high interest. 

 

The artist felt like he was going to die in that very kitchen.

 

Now here they were, eating dinner. Luffy was right - Law watched as Luffy devoured the ghost of said food, that's when he officially gave up on question the spirit world. Z didn't eat at all, he was more interested in looking out the window. Well, who was he to complain? At least there was some amount of silence. 

 

“Mmm! Your cooking is really good, Torao!!” Luffy said with a mouthful of food, only to shove even more food into his mouth. 

 

Jeeze, he really did eat like a pirate. Not that Law knew how pirates ate, but they were always depicted as messy eaters. “Thanks.” Law finally replied. A horrible shudder ran down his spine as he could feel a pair of eyes glaring at him. 

 

Oh, he didn't even have to  _ look _ to know it was that God forsaken pinky and his constant mood swings. Why did he even feel scared? He was a ghost and a ghost couldn't harm him! At least, that's what typically ghosts can't do. Who knows what these two might be capable of. 

 

The more the other glared, the more angry he could feel himself getting. Law had no clue why he was getting mad - it just felt like a “I'm getting sick of this happening over and over” mad. He ran his tattooed fingers through his black hair, sighing as he began to clean everything up. 

 

Ever since those two became visible, most of their quirks already seemed familiar to Law. It made no sense, considering the fact that he didn't know the two pirates. The more he thought about it, however, the more his head hurt - so he'll give up on thinking for now.

 

As he washed the dishes, Luffy and Z rambled on and on about things. Many names were mentioned, but Law didn't recognize any of them. Drying off his hands, he looked out the window and sighed at the dark sky. Night time already?

 

“I'm going to bed.” Law informed the two as he passed by them, closing the door when he entered his bedroom. 

 

Luffy and Z were already getting comfortable. Luffy laid down on  _ Law’s _ one and only bed, and Z curled up on the arm chair Law kept in the corner of his room. 

 

“Luffy-ya, what are you doing?” Law rubbed his temples, glaring at the pirate. 

 

“Huh? I'm going to sleep, too!” Luffy responded casually, as if this was a normal thing.

 

“On my bed.” Law said, crossing his arms.

 

“On your bed! I always slept here and just because you see me it doesn't mean I'm moving! Shishishi!” The pirate grinned widely, instantly falling asleep a second after. 

 

Inhuman, absolutely inhuman. 

 

Law eventually gave up and laid down next to the ghost. He glared at the pirate as he slept oh so peacefully on  _ Law's _ bed. Who does he think he is? As he watched the other sleep, that familiar feeling came back. Sleeping with Luffy, felt - normal, as if he's already done it before. Well of course he has - but this was different. 

 

Stupid headache. He turned around, he didn't want to be facing Luffy as he fell asleep. Z was looking at him, with a very unique expression from the many he has already seen. It seemed sad, lost - as if something wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. 

 

His eyelids slowly began to give up - he saw pinky look away just as he fully closed them, falling into the most surreal slumber yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more in the other chapters  
> Unless you're okay with my current style? I dunno LOL  
> I'm still rusty SDJXKFNBSDXN


	3. The park, lady, and frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive nsfw at some point! Read with your eyes closed and your innocence protected!!

His tanned hand rested on the rough tree trunk, scratching the tough material as his thoughts wandered off. He has been seeing the pirate ghosts for two weeks now, two weeks of  _ living hell _ . Things haven't been getting any better - the two men were a horrible pair. Luffy’s constant jumpiness with pinky’s mood swings have been causing several migraines on Law’s poor head. 

 

He sat on the grass, soft breeze caressing his tanned face. A moment of peace - silence, something he yearned for in these last few days. Law watched as people strolled by, having their normal conversations and laughing it up - having the time of their lives. He almost envied them.  _ Almost. _ The man was so intent on watching the people he didn't notice the fur ball that had taken interest in him. 

 

The dog sniffed the gloomy man intensely, tail wagging vigorously. Law’s dull greys were glued to the brown dog, and his heart fluttered happily as it began nuzzling his hand. “Hey there,” he spoke, petting the dog, smiling when the fur ball responded positively to the affectionate gesture. 

 

“There you are. I thought you got run over or something.” Law glanced up to see who spoke. The lady smiled at him, the dog eagerly circling around her legs. “Did he bother you? I apologize - he's very social.” 

 

“Not at all,” Law mumbled, examining the woman closely. She wore a black leather jacket, black denim pants, and tall - you guessed it - black boots. Well, she was certainly eccentric. She picked up the dog, Law standing up as she adjusted the energetic furball on her arms. 

 

“It's certainly a nice day, isn't it?” She said, a smile on her face as she looked up to the sky, her short - dark hair swaying gently with the wind. “It would be cruel to deny Chopper of a nice day like this. Though I risk him running away and possibly finding his corpse on my doorstep.” 

 

Law blinked several times. The lady was creepily morbid, and so casual about it, too. He simply hummed as a response, the lady gesturing him to follow her as he was lead to a bench under a tree. The two sat down, Law appreciating the comforting seat - definitely better than sitting on the grass. 

 

It took him several seconds to realize what he was doing. What the hell was he doing sitting with a complete stranger?

 

“I suppose I'll introduce myself first,” she began, petting the fur ball, “I’m-”

 

“Nico Robin,” Law answered first, his heart rate increasing at the realization of his actions. He watched as the lady raised a curious eyebrow - chuckle, and nod. 

 

“Why, yes - that is my name. How did you know? Are you a stalker?” Robin replied, her voice didn't seem like she was joking. 

 

“No, no,” Law shook his head, scratching the back of his head. “I… have no idea how I know - I just… do?” His head began to hurt. How  _ did _ he know? Why the hell was he even sitting with a complete stranger anyway?! That sense of familiarity was back - as if he used to know this lady.

 

This is the first time they've met, though.

 

“You just do?” She laughed softly, shaking her head. “Perhaps…” she mumbled, her voice trailing off as she looked up to the sky. 

 

His dull greys watched as Robin took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, basking in the gentle sunlight. A horrid shudder ran down his spine - this lady emitted very creepy vibes, and that's saying something! He was curious about what she was talking about, but it seemed she was no longer interested in talking. 

 

Neither was he. 

 

He stood up, gently brushing himself off as he shot Robin one last glance. She waved him off, saying something about meeting again sometime as the brown dog barked excitedly at him. “Trafalgar Law,” he muttered, tucking his hands into his pocket and making his way out of the park. Well, so much for a normal, peaceful day; it could've been worse, so he shouldn't be one to complain. 

 

As he walked, he was reminded of how he wanted to get a dog himself. There was this very handsome looking dog in the shelter - he was surprised nobody had adopted him yet. He hopes nobody does, either - it would be a very big shame. 

 

“Hey, watch it, idiot!!” 

 

“Who do you think you're calling idiot, mosshead?!” 

 

“What did you just call me??”

 

Law rolled his eyes at the two voices. Those two were always fighting. There was never a day where he didn't hear them argue about petty things. The artist has already met one of the guys - Sanji. A decent man - very good cook, own a small cafe near the park. He didn't know the guy that much, though. He only ever visits once in a blue moon whenever he craved something sweet - which wasn't often.

 

One thing he would have to do often, though, is take some painkillers for all these headaches. Damn things, they began the moment those two ghosts appeared. He didn't even care if they meant something - he just wanted them to stop! And for those two to be gone too!

 

* * *

 

Law fiddled around with his keys, inserting the right one into the keyhole and turning it. An exhale escaped his lips, opening the door and hoping the ghosts weren't here.

 

He quickly smacked his hand against his eyes, covering them  _ hard _ as he hoped to all Gods he didn't see what he just see. “One… two…” he slowly uncovered his eyes, feeling his face heat up at the sight. 

 

Luffy was laying on Z, his bottom was proudly raised up in the air and unfortunately enough he was only wearing  _ amazingly _ tight underwear. Wait- what? Pinky wore a long sleeve crop top that reached all the way up to his chest and exposed his nipples in the position he was in. And of course short shorts that still seemed way too tight for a man. 

 

The two slept peacefully on the couch, as if they weren't wearing shameful clothing and weren't in a suggestive position. Or maybe it was just himself making it suggestive - because God  _ damn _ were these two men a sight. Especially Luffy - with his caramel skin and plump a-

 

Excuse me?

 

Law slapped himself several times, cursing a thousand times under his breath. What the hell just got into him? Was he always this sexually frustrated? How did he never notice? Well, he didn't expose himself to such lewd things - rarely, actually, so he supposed it was only logical for his pants to feel uncomfortably tight right now-

 

Shit.  _ Shit. _

 

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, splashing his face several times with freezing cold water. Did he just get turned on by the spirit of a dead pirate? What the fuck was happening to him? And Luffy?? Out of all people? He didn't know why - but something told him that it would be wrong to feel anything for pinky. Some restriction, of sorts. He couldn't figure out why, let alone with a bothersome boner in his pants. How come it didn't feel wrong to feel something for Luffy, though? 

 

Law nibbled on his bottom lip as he walked back to the living room, squinting at the two pirates on his couch - and Luffy’s amazingly plump butt in that tight underwear. God damnit, why was he in this situation? Did he deserve this? He didn't think so, but something kept pulling him closer and closer to Luffy. It's been like this each day, and it's only getting stronger...

 

...and  _ harder. _

 

“Fuck,” he rubbed his face furiously, storming out of that God forsaken place and into his safe sanctuary - his room. He locked the door behind him - as if it mattered because the two could pass through anything, but still! He glared at the bed, it beckoned for him to lay down and relief himself upon it. He refused! He would not be defeated, let alone by a stupid ghost by the name of Monkey D. Luffy! Never! He will not!

 

Yet here he was, crawling onto the soft covers and unbuttoning his pants, exhaling in relief as some of the discomfort vanished. As he let his body fully fall onto the comforting bed, he wondered if he was losing his mind. 

 

Maybe he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting, non?  
> Now tell me, would you like to have a special chapter dedicated to Law's private time?~ *wink*  
> Feedback very much appreciated!<3 Let me know what you think and if you're okay with the length of these chapters! I will work hard to provide you with good chapters!~
> 
> Want to follow me somewhere else? Consider checking out my twitter and giving me a follow! (@Retro_Corgi) I will begin to posts heads ups and more information about each chapter if I get enough follows <3  
> Take care! See you next chapter!~


	4. Relief, but did you really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead! Read with your innocence closed!
> 
>  
> 
> (How does one write masturbation scene? idk how)

Uncomfortable. Law was extremely uncomfortable. How long has he been waiting for his dear friend down there to calm down? It feels like an eternity. A painful, throbbing eternity. He cursed under his breath, out of all the things he could've felt when he witnessed the sight; Out of all the damn things - arousal. To an annoying  _ ghost _ no less! Was he going insane? The thought of him slowly falling into insanity is becoming all the more believable. 

 

The artist took a deep breath, running his tattooed fingers through his hair. He should be feeling disgusted, ashamed… but he wasn't. Something deep inside him was refraining him from feeling such things - as if this was normal and he shouldn't feel grossed out about it. Why? He’s asked this a thousand times already and he'll do it again. Why? Why does this feeling of familiarity keep coming back? Why does his head hurt when he thinks too much about it? Why is their behavior so… normal to him? 

 

A throbbing sensation down under snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

Law glared at his crotch. Oh, please! Masturbating - in the middle of the day? Who was he? A desperate teenager? A man with needs he never really paid much attention to? Ah, well - maybe the last one is right. He never really gave his body that much attention. It's… only logical that his body would react in such a way to a sight like that, right? With bitterness - Law had to agree on that one. 

 

What if those two wake up and walk in on him masturbating?! There are many last things he needs - and this one takes the cake, frosting, and the God damn cherry on top. 

 

They… seemed to be fast asleep. Maybe they won't wake up anytime soon - plus it's not like he'll take forever to finish himself off! 

 

A shudder embraced every single inch of his body, causing the artist to practically freeze in place. Arousal is bothersome, having an erection is bothersome, the cause being that God forsaken ghost is absolutely mortifying.  

 

Well, he isn't going to be making any sort of progress just sitting here, is he? His body is far too excited to calm down anytime soon - damn ghost. He grumbled a series of curse words, tattooed fingers fiddling around with the zipper of his pants. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down - the noise it was emitting causing Law to grit his teeth in frustration. When was the last time he masturbated? He wondered, as he hooked his thumbs under the denim pants, propping his body up just enough to be able to slip the clothing down to his knees. 

 

His knees… he probably looks like a fucking idiot like this. 

 

He stared at the very obvious bulge, his cheeks heating up at the sight. A long time. It's been a long time since he last touched himself; It wouldn't be embarrassing if he would've done it more often.

 

What position should he be in? Laying down? Sitting? It isn't hard to masturbate! Yet here he is, overthinking every single thing he does. He sat up, grabbing the pillows on his bed and placing them against the headboard. As he laid back against the pillows, his erection gave him a painful reminder that it was, in fact, still there. Oh, come on! He wasn't even thinking of anything! Or, at least that's what he wishes - the imagine of Luffy's almost naked body was stapled, glued, and sewn into his mind. The more he paid attention to that image - the more his erection bothered him. 

 

The artist sighed deeply, unbuttoning his black shirt and slipping it off - he rather not make a big mess on any clothing. Another sigh. His hand slowly snaked its way closer and closer to the  _ very _ needy bulge - a grunt emitting from the back of his throat as he palmed the erection through the fabric. The sensation was quick to travel all over his body, making the tanned body twitch and shudder. He  _ really _ hopes this doesn't cause him to want to masturbate often. Yes, it felt good -  _ too good _ considering he was just rubbing himself through his boxers, but he really didn't want to. Especially not with ghosts that can barge in any second now.

 

His hips instinctively bucked in need for more friction, causing him to grip his clothed member in surprise. “Ghh-!” He scoffed, his cheeks heating up by a large amount. Is masturbating really this unpredictable? Oh for- Quit thinking so much, Trafalgar! He quickly hooked his thumbs under the pair of boxers, slipping them off along with his pants. Fuck it, he'll just take a shower after he's done.

 

A long sigh of relief escaped his mouth - as he let his erection free from it's fabric prison at last. Tattooed fingers wrapped around the hardened cock, his body twitching from mere excitement of being properly touched. The artist used his free hand to run his finger through his hair, gripping onto it. The pleasure of stroking himself coursed through his body, causing the grip on his hair to tighten. He will admit - the sensation of having his hair pulled was quite exciting, even if it was himself doing the pulling. He decided to keep the grip on his hair, pinching the head of his dick with some amount of roughness. The artist threw his head back as he bit down a moan, playing around with the head by continuously pinching and rubbing it. He noted how his fingers were getting quite wet - going back to stroking himself with the newly produced lubrication. 

 

This took him by surprise - he was just planning on finishing himself off and done. Law didn't expect to be pulling his own hair and doing more than just stroking his cock. Is this his way of masturbating? He doesn't remember how he last masturbated, so he really wouldn't know. Is he complaining? No, not really - it felt  _ very _ good. 

 

Another moan threatened to escape. He quickly bit his lower lip in attempts to muffle it - accidentally biting himself too hard and causing the moan to let itself be heard. He would've went on about questioning his possible masochism, but he was much too distracted pumping his dick at a painfully slow rate. He hated the pace, his body was aching for a faster speed - he didn't give it what it wanted, though. What he  _ himself _ wanted, no, he stroked his dick slowly, every so often giving both the shaft and head tiny but rough pinches. He let go of his hair, propping himself up to properly sit, and leaning forward. 

 

He gathered up as much saliva as he could, letting it drip down his tongue and onto his cock. He leaned back onto the pillow again, not even bothering to clean the string of saliva on his torso and chin. His fingers slowly wrapped themselves around his dick more, and more, until Law had his cock in a rough grip. He licked his lips slowly, biting his lower lip afterwards when he began to stroke himself - all the while maintaining the tight grip on his dick. His free hand made its way back to his hair, once again gripping onto it. 

 

That sense of familiarity was back. The gripping of his hair, the roughness on his own dick - it was if everything was coming back to him. At the same time, though - it wasn't. Nothing ringed the bell and yet he could hear it faintly, deep, deep down in his memories. A blurry image of the ghost manifested itself in his head. Choking… choking who? Suddenly he felt a pair of hands tightly grip onto his neck - his own hands. This, too, was familiar. As it became more and more difficult to breathe, so did it become more and more enjoyable. The lack of air caused some form of twisted enjoyment, and part of him wishes it didn't stop. Why? Because the familiarity was in a way, comforting. He couldn't explain why, but that's how it felt. Suddenly he let go of his neck. He gasped for air, coughing afterwards as he quickly went back to pumping his needy cock. He relished in the sensation of his body desperately gathering up that sweet, sweet air. 

 

He didn't even bother to muffle his moans as he pleasured himself with desperation. He leaned his head back against the headboard, hips bucking onto his hand as his body instinctively began to fuck his own hand. Faint images of the ghost played in his mind over and over. Naked, clothed, on top of him, under him. The deceased man was everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. His mouth hung open as the pleasure increased more and more by the second - he was close. He relished in the feeling of his body twitching, shuddering and eventually tensing up as all the pleasure gathered around his cock. He bit his lip hard as the sensation of release embraced his body, the warmth of his semen on his tanned skin causing all sorts of feelings to overwhelm him. 

 

The artist looked around on both his nightstands as he recovered from his high. He grumbled at the lack of  _ anything _ that could clean this mess up. Reaching for one of his pillows - he began to take the covers off of one of them and ultimately clean himself with it. What a mess. With a sigh, Law got off his bed and made his way to the door. He pressed his head against it - listening for any possible cues that either of the ghosts were awake. Nothing. Hopefully they'll stay asleep for at least until Law was done cleaning himself up. 

 

\--

 

The artist sighed in relief as he let his body submerge into the lukewarm water. He was thankful that even ghosts needed to sleep - he doesn't know if he would've survived for as long as he have if they didn't. Would that mean that certain things drain their energy? Does passing through objects make them tired? What about flying? He rested his head on the rim of the bathtub. Ghosts were never really interesting for him, but as each day passes by he feels more and more compelled to know about them. To know about  _ him _ \- his story, friends, everything and anything. Law wants to know what sort of bond he had with his crew. Who is the pinky? How good of a friend is he? Does The King of Pirates trust him? Was he part of his crew? 

 

Why should he care? He was dragged into this whole mess by… what? By what? Why did he suddenly start seeing and hearing those two? Do they know anything about this? The artist winced, his head beginning to throb painfully. Everytime. Everytime he thinks too much about them his head begins to hurt. Why does it hurt? 

 

“Why…?” Law mumbled under his breath, staring up at the ceiling. “Who are you, Strawhat-ya…?” He cupped a handful of water, splashing it onto his face. He can only hope two things happen - either they disappear or he helps the two find eternal rest. That's what some ghost people do, right? They look for answers to a ghost’s distress in order to free their souls from a location. Then again that's just a show that the redhead forces him to watch with him. Idiot.

 

Though it wouldn't hurt to try it out. 

 

\--

 

Law thoroughly rubbed the towel against his wet hair, sighing deeply as he looks at himself in the mirror. He's always had black circles under his eyes, but they weren't  _ this _ noticeable. He looks 40 years older, part of him is upset by that. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, making his way out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. 

 

That was, until a disturbing sight made him stop dead in his tracks. 

 

“L-Luffy-chan! That photo is private!!!” Z squealed out with urgency as he chased the caramel boy around. 

 

“Shishishi!~ Why don't you explain it? I promise I'll keep a secret!” Luffy laughed as he skillfully dodged the pale man who threw himself at him with desperation. “I won't give it back until you tell!” There was a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

Well, obviously the thing he needed to remedy the stress was the sight of two ghosts, only wearing underwear, running around. His face scrunched up in utter disturbance. They really had no shame.

 

“Huhh? Isn't it self explanatory? They let me take a picture while they had sex!” The pinky raised a finger as he explained, smiling. “Don't they look good?!” 

 

Especially the pinky. He did  _ not _ want to know that. He didn't even know who  _ they _ was, but he definitely didn't want to know.

 

“Ooohhohoo!!!~ You're very weird, Z!” Luffy grinned as he held out the mystery photo to Z, who blushed a soft pink as he grabbed it. 

 

“Huh? How am I weird, Luffy-chan?! You used to do some pretty weird stuff, too! Remember when you told me you used to-” The pinky choked in his own words as his lively pinks set sight to the tan, tattooed chest of Law. “L-Law-chan is awake!” The man exclaimed as pink smoke vigorously puffed out of his nose.

 

“Huh?? He is?!”

 

Shit. The artist could feel every single inch of his body tense up as the cinnamon eyes of Luffy bore into his own. Inhuman, how could someone have such a literal ear to ear smile? Was he blushing?! Both men were blushing! Perverted freaks!!

 

“Torao!!!~” Luffy chirped out loud, running towards the tanned artist and throwing himself at him. He passed through him, and the wall that was behind Law. If the descending scream was anything to go by, also the floor.

 

“Luffy-chan…!” Z yelled, getting on his knees and slamming his head through the floor. “Are you okay? Did you manage to recover?”

 

“Y-yeah! I'm alright!” Luffy's voice called out from down under. “I can't believe I went through the floor! I thought I mastered my going through stuff skill!” The pirate then appeared from the floor, pulling himself up and laughing. 

 

“That's a skill? I never accidentally went through the floor…” Z rubbed his chin in thought, sticking his lower lip out. 

 

A shine caused Law to cover his eyes. Where the hell did that come from? As he tentatively uncovered his eyes, he noticed the shine was emitting from Z’s finger. No, it wasn't his finger that was emitting such a shine, it was a beautiful ring around it that was causing it. 

 

A wedding ring?

 

He would question it, but the stare that Luffy had was causing his mind to go completely blank. He stared back at the pirate, noting the soft blush on his cheeks as his eyes trailed down his own body. A horrid shudder ran down his spine, and he quickly went off to his room to put some damn clothes on. Perverted freak.

 

\--

 

The artist rubbed his face. What time was it? He couldn't concentrate due to these shameless idiots still running around in their underwear. Why? He knew they had nothing to fear because nobody could see them, but  _ he _ could see them. It was highly disturbing and distracting. 

 

“How do you run so fast, Z?!” Luffy wheezed out as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his ghostly breath. 

 

Z giggled as he abruptly stopped. “Well, when you spend most of your childhood running away…” he trailed off, staring into the floor with a lost look. Normal, grey looking smoke puffed out as the pinky took on a neutral expression. “I want to take a break.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Luffy nodded, his rambunctiousness seeming to vanish as well. “Do you want me to…?”

 

The man shook his head, the smoke slowly taking on a blue color. “I need to be alone. I'm sorry.” A soft sniffle emitted from the man as he phased through the floor. 

 

Law scratched his goatee in thought. Well, that took a full 180. The annoyingly upbeat atmosphere has turned into a depressing one. He doesn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Why would he be worried? Why did he feel so bad all of the sudden? As if being relieved about this was the worst thing he could do…

 

Luffy looked at him with curious eyes. “How do you feel about this, Torao?” He asked, his tone taking a more mature one. 

 

The artist swallowed. It's as if the damn ghost was reading his mind. Can ghosts do that? “...Am I supposed to feel anything?” He answered bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the pirate. 

 

The pirate stared at him, his eyes slowly drifting down to where the pinky was. “Of course not.” He mumbled, his messy locks covering his eyes.

 

The fact that Law couldn't quite make out his expression caused a shiver to run down his spine. What was with these ghosts? One moment everything is fine and next thing he knows he's being looked at as if he's the one at fault. What did he do? Why should he feel anything towards this situation?! He doesn't… he doesn't care about these two! Yet this ghost in front of him is acting like he's supposed to care about them.

 

“Ghh-!” Law threw his head back, biting back a scream of pure pain. Holy shit. Why the fuck was his head hurting so bad?? 

 

“Torao? Torao?! Are you okay??” He heard Luffy's voice, miles away - even though the man was right next to him. Law could feel his cold hands attempting to hold him.

 

It hurts. It hurts so damn much. It felt like his head was going to explode. 

 

Was it?

 

_ “Luffy!?” _ A voice yelled from the top of it's lungs in his mind. It sounded so very familiar.

 

_ “Captain!! It's true… they captured…” _ Another voice echoed in his head. Like the other - It sounded painfully familiar. Captain? Who were they talking about? Who got captured? 

 

“Torao!! What's wrong?!” Luffy’s frantic voice suddenly came back to him. Law opened his eyes, looking over to the pirate. Messy hair, boy-ish face, scar under his eye and a pair of cinnamon browns that were just…

 

_ Breathtaking. _

 

Law breathed, his breathing becoming more and more desperate before it all gathered up into a very loud scream. 

 

A surge of pain overwhelmed him. He missed. He hurt. He was desperate. He was scared. The horrible experience of every second feeling like an eternity as he waited to reach…

 

Reach what? Did he have a destination? 

 

Where?

 

“Law!!!” The pirate’s voice once again was heard. He screamed but to Law he was miles away - out of reach.

Everything slowly began to fade away, and he was enveloped in the cold embrace of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for taking so long to update! I haven't abandoned this story I swear ;;  
> I'm committed to finish this bitch!! AND I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally gathered up the courage to show one of my stories to the public!  
> I might continue this story soon enough. The first chapter is just a bit of it that I thought up before actually deciding to make it more.  
> Thanks to creamXgrim (aka my amazing Senpai aka the best person in the world aka one of the best writers) for encouraging me to do this! :D Also, check out her stories.. DO IT! THEY'RE AMAZING!!!  
> I also hope you like my character, Z. I was hesitant to show it because he was included, but he won't be a pain in the rear - I promise. :D  
> Do tell me if you enjoyed it and would like to maybe see the whole thing? I could use the feedback :'v


End file.
